Memorias de una pasión
by Lux Lunar
Summary: —Dígame, ¿por qué sigue soltero, Kazekage-sama?, cuestionó la atractiva rubia de Konoha. —Supongo que tú eres la razón, respondió el Kage de la Aldea de la Arena. —No juegues con fuego, Ino... le advirtió Shikamaru. / GaaIno / Fic dedicado a Leidy RC en el foro La Aldea Oculta entre la Hoja.


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a M. Kishimoto.

 **Aviso** : Este fic está dedicado a Leidy RC y participa en la actividad Escuela Shinobi: creación de fics del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre La Hoja.

 **Notas de autor** : ¡Terminado! Ya casi es la una de la madrugada y yo aquí editando, pero es que cuando te agarra la inspiración, no te suelta. En fin, linda Viviana, tendré que advertirte, además, de algunos detalles, quizá omisiones mías. Tú me pediste humor, ¿uh? ¡Diablos! No, creo que no me salió. Quizá una pizquita, pero es que, la verdad me inclino más por el drama, nado como pez en el drama, y aunque intenté el humor, nomás no salió. Pudo, sí, pero a como iba la historia, y hablando de infidelidad, siendo Gaara, y mi rubia consentida (y el hecho que Ino Yamanaka es mi personaje femenino favorito y la tengo en alta estima), juntando todo esto, como que no cabía. Mejor te dejo leer y cualquier queja, o demanda en contra mía, la dejas en tu review. En realidad, espero que te agrade lo que hice :D

 **Advertencia** : Lemon / Infidelidad / ¿Horrores de ortografía? (Me avisan)

.

 **Memorias de una pasión**

.

Por Lux Lunar

.

El día que el Kage de Suna arribó Konoha, la exaltación de los habitantes se hizo presente.

Esto no era por una razón negativa, sino al contrario, pues esa noche se daría pie al aniversario de la unión de alianzas entre ambas aldeas, Suna y Konoha. No era para menos, que cada persona estuviera haciendo revuelo con los preparativos del evento. Luces, música, aperitivos, fuegos artificiales y el desfile de distintas personalidades tanto de Konoha, como el de otras aldeas.

Gaara No Sabaku llegó por la tarde. Visitó al séptimo Hokage en la torre donde trabajaba para administrar la villa. Ahí también encontró a su hermana, Temari, quien abrazó con júbilo y calidez a su hermano menor. Fue un abrazo sutil, sin efusividad, pero muy ameno. Temari sonreía con cariño y llevaba a Gaara a la sala de estar, para que descansara y se reuniera con los demás.

Shikamaru fue aún más formal. Un saludo de manos, palabras de cortesía a una bienvenida deseada. Cuando vio a Naruto, el saludo sí que fue efusivo. El Uzumaki mostro los dientes en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras Gaara hacía un gesto prudentemente. Cabe decir que el Kazekage aún mantenía ese lado adusto y melancólico en sus maneras. Profesional hasta en las informalidades. Aún seguía impresionando con su seriedad. Y bueno, ya no era un niño, sino un hombre. Había crecido lo suficiente para dar esa impresión. Su hermana le dijo que ese nuevo corte le daba un aire más sofisticado y maduro. Gaara no había reparado en ello.

Mientras bebían té helado en la sala de descanso —estaban en pleno verano—, a Naruto se le ocurrió decirle una lindeza un tanto planeada.

—Eh, Gaara, te veo cómodo con tu cargo como Kazekage, ¿cuándo vas a planear cedérselo a alguien más?

Shikamaru alzó una ceja, y por alguna razón, le interesó saber la respuesta. Temari frunció el ceño, observando al rubio sin entender su falta de tacto. Y el pelirrojo, se quedó sin palabras. Eso se notó en su expresión; abrió los labios, sin decir nada, después lo pensó unos segundos, miró a su viejo amigo y sonrió a penas.

—Por coincidencia, pensé en ello esta mañana —comentó con sosiego—. Hay algunos prospectos en nuestra villa, pero considero que aún necesitan más tiempo, y preparación. Tú sabes cómo es esto.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Aunque, sería bueno tener en la mira a un posible sucesor.

Eso sí confundió a Gaara. Lo primero que pensó, es que Naruto indicaba que en caso de algún evento inesperado, por ejemplo, su muerte, iba a ser necesario alguien a cargo de la aldea de la Arena. Gaara sí lo había pensado, aunque escucharlo en voz ajena, le resultaba extraño. Su muerte. Claro, todo era posible, tratándose del mundo ninja.

Antes de anochecer, Naruto le comentó Gaara que podía quedarse en su casa a pasar los días que permanecería en Konoha. El rubio se sorprendió al escucharlo decir que mañana mismo tenía planeado marcharse. A Naruto no le agradó la idea, y casi le rogó que no se marchara. Gaara volvió a sonreír por el comportamiento ameno de su fiel amigo. Shikamaru le recomendó al Hokage que no presionara las cosas, pues Gaara era un Kage y por ende, tenía responsabilidades con su villa.

Cuando el sol se escondió por completo, todos acudieron a la plaza de Konoha, un lugar enorme, atiborrado de personas, quienes demostraron su alegría y cariño cuando Naruto y su esposa Hinata, pasaban entre la muchedumbre para llegar al podio donde estaba situada su mesa. Detrás de la pareja, caminaba Gaara con dos súbditos, que hablaban sin parar, aunque Gaara no decía nada. Más atrás, caminaba el consejero del Hokage, Shikamaru, acompañado de su esposa Temari, en seriedad, y ella prensada de su brazo.

Gaara tomó asiento al lado de Naruto, y a su otro lado, se sentó su hermana. Frente a ellos había más de trescientas personas, que escuchaban y bailaban con la música, otras comían y charlaban, y muchas más observaban a todos entre cuchicheos. A Gaara le agradó ver una villa tan llena de vida, que parecía disfrutar de la entretenida existencia. Supo entonces que Naruto hacía un buen trabajo como Hokage. Vio a su lado que Hinata reía prudentemente con lo que él decía, casi en susurros, sólo para sus oídos. Eran un matrimonio estable y lleno de amor, a leguas se constataba.

Amor, ¿cierto?

Por más que Gaara trató de no pensar en viejos recuerdos, ciertos años atrás, estos se colaban en su memoria y pensamientos sin permiso. De pronto, miraba a un extremo, con las pupilas alertas, y cuando encontraba una cabellera rubia, revoloteando en el aire, su corazón se estremecía en un puño. Después, se daba cuenta que no era ella, y entonces todo volvía a la normalidad. Peor aún, el ambiente empezaba a carecer de energía y se volvía gris.

Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo, cuando Gaara bajó del podio para acercarse a una mesa de alimentos. Tenía sed, y el vino de Konoha era exquisito. Por eso, cuando una amable aldeana le cedió un tarro con el líquido rojo, y él, agradecido, se lo puso en los labios, y con toda su concentración se dispuso a beberlo. Por lo mismo, no advirtió cuando una persona se posó a su lado, mirándolo fijamente. De soslayo, notó la figura femenina. El sentido de su olfato hizo el resto de la tarea, de reconocer ese olor imposible de olvidar, ni entre un millón de flores exóticas, podía esconderse ese aroma tan particular y único.

—Kazekage-sama, ¿es usted? —cuestionó ella con una sonrisa, y un hilo de voz sorpresivo.

Gaara puso sus ojos en Ino Yamanaka, y su corazón dio un golpe duro. No era una visión, era ella misma, como la recordaba. No había cambiado, no demasiado. Se clavó en su mirada celeste, que también parecían sonreírle. Su nariz, su boca, roja, pequeña, hecha un arco. Supo que no debía ver demasiado su boca, así que volvió a sus ojos, aún sin saber qué palabras decir. Ino le ahorró la tarea.

—Por supuesto que es usted. Es el invitado especial. Por poco y no lo reconozco, quizá es por el… cabello. Sí, es eso.

—Creció y tuve qué peinarlo —contestó, resoluto, objetivo, sin mostrar alguna expresión, aunque en su mirada turquesa se desbordaban las emociones.

La Yamanaka pareció satisfecha al escucharlo hablar.

—No está mal. Se ve… ¿diferente? Apostaría por que parece más conservador. No lo tome a mal, para alguien tan importante como usted, le queda bien.

A pesar de la conmoción que su interior intentaba reprimir por verla otra vez, el que ella se dirigiera a él como _usted_ , le causó a Gaara una incómoda sensación en el cuerpo. Era como si ella intentara colocar una barrera entre ambos, para comunicarse sólo a través de una distancia mortal.

Parecía que Ino no recordaba más esa temporada que pasó en Suna, junto a Sakura y el escuadrón médico. Gaara no quiso pensar que en realidad, ella tomó al pie de la letra sus palabras de despedida, la vez que se vieron por última ocasión. Lo recordó claramente. Ella le había dicho que sería fatídico si sus sentimientos nublaban su juicio, dándole a entender que no importaba qué pudo haber ocurrido entre los dos, ahora debían actuar como adultos, ninjas, aliados por sus profesiones, al fin de todo.

Gaara la observó de soslayo en su traje púrpura, la falda larga hasta los talones, que delineaba una figura esbelta y deliciosa. Aún mostraba ese abdomen liso y suave, tan terso. Pero se detuvo a pensar más allá de lo que estaba permitido pensar sobre una mujer casada. Porque sabía que ella tenía un marido y un hijo. Ese hecho le causó a sus emociones caer como plomo al piso. Ella estaba fuera de su alcance, y no era la primera vez que lo reflexionaba.

—Me gustaría tanto saber cómo es la vida en Suna ahora —continuó ella, al parecer, ajena al tumulto interior que Gaara trataba de apaciguar—. Debe contármelo, Kazekage-sama.

El pelirrojo hizo un esfuerzo por omitir mostrar su intranquilidad.

—No ha cambiado en su totalidad. Tiene la misma vida que la que hay en Konoha. Tal vez, la diferencia, es que allá parecen nutrir su felicidad en el sosiego de una vida tranquila y sin alteraciones. Sin embargo, en Konoha, se disfruta más de la efervescencia y el enardecimiento de las emociones. Es una contradicción singular, la cual me gusta comparar.

Cuando Gaara dijo esto, pensó en ambos, en sus personalidades, en las circunstancias que los motivaron a conocerse, a convivir y a dejarse llevar por las sensaciones de una atracción sin igual. De vivir el momento, sin reparar en el furuto. E Ino parecía comprenderlo ahora, mientras le observaba con esa mirada llena de incógnita, vibrante.

—Usted es quien no ha cambiado, ¿lo sabía? —aseguró ella—. Es la misma persona profunda y cálida que conocí hace tiempo —Ino rió con gracia—. Hasta parece que fue ayer que nos dejamos de ver. Usted tiene un corazón intacto, tan puro y enorme, eso es lo que creo.

Gaara estaba intrigado, ¿a caso Ino se estaba burlando de él?

¿Había perdido la memoria o era una broma?

El Kazekage no era hábil en cuestiones de fingir su estado de ánimo. E Ino estaba llevando ese ánimo a un extremo poco agradable. Si tan sólo ella supiera el deseo que tenía por escucharla hablar como antes, cuando estaban a solas, en privado, con esa mirada transparente y provocadora, no como ahora, que se escondía detrás de esa máscara de cordialidad poco pueril. Ella no sabía las ganas que tenía de mirarla sin filtros, sin estándares, olvidando que estaban rodeados de una muchedumbre. El enorme anhelo por tan siquiera tocar su mano, la piel de sus dedos, sentir el calor de sus palmas.

No obstante, ella seguía pretendiendo que la memoria le fallaba, mostrando que no tenía tacto con los sentimientos ajenos.

—Por Kami, usted ya debería estar casado. ¡Qué mujer no querría tener el privilegio! —exclamó Ino, colocándose una mano en la cadera—. Dígame, ¿por qué sigue soltero, Kazekage-sama?

El pelirrojo sintió una ligera fiereza transferirse a sus orbes verdes.

—Supongo que tú eres la razón.

Estas palabras de Gaara demostraron que el juego que ella venía trazando, se había acabado. E Ino lo supo al instante, cuando su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de pasmo. Era como si le hubiesen quitado las armas que tenía para defenderse, pues, se quedó sin habla y no pudo responder. Y no era que no supiera de qué hablaba él, sino que no podía creer que lo hubiera mencionado.

Gaara, por fin, la miró como había querido mirarla desde hace años. La miró con impaciencia, con un deseo apremiante.

Ino abrió los labios para decir algo, pero no se atrevió. Parecía indefensa, incómoda, y más que eso, parecía atrapada en su mismo juego. Pero, para suerte o quizá lo contrario, su hijo, Inojin, y el sobrino del Kazekage, Shikadai, aparecieron frente a ellos.

—¡Tío Gaara! —dijo el pequeño moreno, mientras le jalaba la manga de la chaqueta al pelirrojo—. Le dije a Inojin que tienes una técnica sorprendente, y que puedes formar con la arena plataformas para poder volar por el aire. ¿Puedes enseñarle cómo se hace? —decía el niño con cara de orgullo.

—Es ver para creer —comentó Inojin, incrédulo, cruzándose de brazos.

Gaara observó fijamente al pequeño rubio, de tez increíblemente pálida. Sin remedio, él era el primogénito de Ino Yamanaka y del ex raíz y antiguo miembro del equipo siete, Sai. Nada más con observar esa mirada imperturbable del pequeño, se podía saber que había heredado grandes genes de su padre. Al igual que de la hermosa rubia. Increíblemente, Gaara sintió el pecho tibio, como si algo le quemara. Algo andaba mal. No podía ni debía sentir celos de un chiquillo.

—Niños, no molesten al Kazekage —indicó la rubia, posando su mano en el hombro de su hijo. De pronto, la rubia sonrió, aunque no fue un gesto genuino—. Él ha tenido un viaje largo, debe estar cansado. Además, estamos en una celebración, no es el momento adecuado.

—Pero sólo quería ver la arena levitar, mamá. Nunca he visto algo así —renegó el pequeño de pupilas celestes.

—No, he dicho —dijo ella con tono de voz autoritario. Gaara sonrió, a penas, cuando la escuchó hablar así.

Shikadai también parecía inconforme. Levantó la cabeza para ver a su tío, por si acaso él estaba de acuerdo con mostrarles su asombrosa técnica. Pero Gaara le hizo un gesto a su sobrino, haciéndole entender que debían obedecer a la rubia. Gaara le sobó la cabeza al niño, después que chistara con los labios. Los niños, desilusionados, se alejaron cuchicheando entre sí. Tanto Ino como Gaara lograron escuchar a Inojin decir: _mi papá tiene mejores técnicas, y no le molesta enseñárnoslas_.

Ino se quedó mirando la silueta de los niños perderse entre el montón de personas alrededor de la plaza. Gaara quería que le mirara de nuevo, pero la rubia parecía confusa y fuera de lugar. Ese era el momento preciso para acercarse a ella, pensó el pelirrojo. Sin embargo, cuando por fin le tocó la mano, suavemente, ella la quitó con rapidez, como si le quemara. Ino levantó su rostro y parecía ofendida. Negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Kazekage-sama —Sus orbes celestes no brillaron como antes—. Disfrute de la celebración.

Cuando Gaara vio que ella se iba, intentó decir cualquier cosa para remediar la insinuación de aquel comentario. Fue en vano, pues ella se alejó sin preámbulos.

Después de eso, Gaara no pudo conservar más la calma. Al sentarse nuevamente en su lugar en la mesa principal, notó la mirada de Temari clavársele en la cara. No quería dar pie a una conversación al respecto, sólo se enfrascó en distinguir la melena platinada ondearse entre los demás, por los pasillos de la plaza. A su pesar, Temari no iba a quedarse callada.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo, Gaara?

El Kazekage no se inmutó, ni se molestó en mirar a su hermana.

—Saludaba a algunas personas, Temari —recalcó el nombre de la rubia, de modo que ella supiera que no quería hablar sobre eso.

—Por favor, no hagas algo que… —Temari no pudo terminar de hablar por dos razones. La primera, porque Gaara giró a verla de un modo, que bien podía asustar a cualquiera. Era claro que él odiaba las intromisiones a sus asuntos personales, por más que fuera su hermana. Y la segunda razón, fue que Shikamaru le tomó la mano, bajo la mesa, indicándole con ese gesto que no continuara, que era mejor mantener discreción con el tema. Gaara no era más un niño, era el Kazekage con más trayectoria en la historia de Suna.

Pero la esposa del Nara conocía el pasado de su hermano con Ino. Si bien, aunque no podía presumir de saber al dedillo el origen de su relación, tuvo la _suerte_ de encontrarlos una ocasión, en un acto inapropiado. No del grado que podría perturbarla, no; simplemente, fue uno de esos momentos donde uno de descargaba en el otro en un beso pasional, y un poco más allá de eso.

Una joven morena apareció para llenar el tarro del pelirrojo con más vino. Esa acción logró apaciguar la tensión entre los hermanos de la arena. Sin embargo, Gaara no había perdido de vista su objetivo. Tan sólo pasaron cuarenta minutos más, hasta que Gaara decidió ponerse de pie.

—Gaara… no… —Temari lo observó con cautela.

El pelirrojo no se preocupó por darle detalles de su partida, sólo mencionó que volvería más tarde, aprovechando que Naruto y Hinata se habían dirigido al centro de la plaza para saludar a un par de shinobis de otras aldeas.

Con aquella determinación a seguirla, Gaara percibió, gracias a la ayuda de su aliada, la arena, que ella se había retirado de la conmemoración. No importaba que él fuera el Kazekage y que ahora simbolizara el motivo de esta reunión, era tiempo que debía darse para atender sus propios asuntos. Asuntos de suma importancia.

…

Gaara no tardó nada en ubicar la residencia del Clan Yamanaka.

Sabía que lo que hacía era desaprobado, mal visto. Pero sería él quien se quedaba con la congoja de ver lo que había perdido por culpa de falta de determinación. Sin más preámbulo, tocó la puerta de la casa blanca. Un minuto después, Ino apareció tras la puerta. Ambas miradas se conectaron, y lo extraño era que la rubia no parecía sorprendida. Gaara agradeció su semblante, y que lo estuviera esperando.

Ino sabía que la mayor parte de los miembros del Clan, se encontraban en la celebración. No por ello, sintió que estaba segura, así que se hizo hacia un lado para dejar pasar al Kazekage, antes de que alguien pudiera verlos en el umbral. Todos sabían que Sai no se encontraba en Konoha desde varias semanas atrás, y muchos podrían tachar esa visita de inapropiada. Ella lo sabía, más que nadie, que era muy inapropiada.

En el pasillo, sin decir una palabra, quedaron de pie. Gaara temió que de sus propios labios pudiera salir algo estúpido, incompetente. La miró metida en sus propios pensamientos, abrazándose. Él quería decirle que aún pasado el tiempo que pasó, los años transcurridos, en realidad, no podía sacarla de su cabeza. Había hecho mella en su vida, aunque le disgustara. Para su sorpresa, Ino repentinamente tomó vida. Parecía molesta:

—No puedo creer que dijeras eso, ahí, frente a todo el mundo. ¿Sabes que Inojin pudo haberte escuchado?

Gaara la observó, sintiéndose inexplicablemente feliz por escucharla hablar así. Había omitido el dirigirse a él como _usted_ , por fin.

—No fue mi intención incomodarte —confesó, mirándola con insistencia.

—Es algo que se suponía íbamos a olvidar. Por el bien de tu cargo, por el mío también.

—Creo que sólo fuiste tú la que tomó esa decisión.

—Pensé que estabas de acuerdo. Han pasado tantos años y no escuché tu queja.

—Te invité a viajar a Suna, poco después de tu partida, y tú jamás respondiste.

—Oh, claro, iba a ir corriendo, yo sola, a buscar al Kazekage. ¿No crees que fue imprudente hacerme esa invitación? ¿Qué crees que pudo haber pensado mi madre si le hubiera dicho que el poderoso Kage de Suna me pide de regreso en su aldea? Además, Temari regresó a Konoha con nosotros y desde el día que nos encontró en… —Ino no se atrevió a mencionar la escena en el invernadero—. Ella no paraba de hacerme insinuaciones. Odiaba la simple idea de verme contigo, ni siquiera como dos ninjas laborando juntos. Ella me dijo que nuestro futuro no tenía pies ni cabeza.

—¿Tomaste esa decisión a causa de la actitud y las palabras de Temari?

—No —aseguró la rubia, sintiéndose vulnerable. No quería hablar de lo que pasó en aquella época. Se había prometido olvidarlo todo. ¿Por qué Gaara quería revivirlo?

—¿Fue por él? —El pellirrojo no quiso pronunciar el nombre de Sai.

Ino se recargó en la pared del pasillo. Definitivamente, no iba a hablar de su esposo. Eso le causó más ansiedad. Parecía desesperada, aunque trataba de que no se notara. Bajó la voz —Ya lo habíamos hablado antes. No estábamos en el mejor momento. Había demasiadas amenazas para ambas aldeas. Todo el mundo vivía en una alarma constante. Creo que haber iniciado algo hubiera sido considerado falto de gusto y respeto. Nos hubiéramos precipitado.

Gaara estaba seguro que esa no era la única razón para que Ino cortara las raíces de lo que nacía entre los dos. De algún modo, sus argumentos lo decepcionaban.

—No puedes ser tan superficial.

Ese comentario lastimó a la rubia. ¿Superficial? Después de tantos años, ¿él la llama así?

—No tiene caso que desenterremos esto. Sólo, déjalo como estaba.

—¿Quieres decir que ya no sientes nada de lo que sentiste…? —Interrogó él, temiendo escuchar la dura verdad. Ino continuó mirando sus pies, en silencio. Gaara sabía que no iba a obtener más de ella—. ¿Por qué no fuiste sincera desde el principio? —reprochó él.

Ino levantó la vista para vislumbrar el semblante desilusionado del Kazekage. Dentro de sus pupilas verdemar, se dibujaba el desconsuelo por saber que todo ese tiempo, había perseguido una quimera, una ilusión de lo que pude ser, y lo que ahora no era posible. Tuvo deseos de preguntarle, si quizá, pensó en él alguna vez. Aunque no iba a hacerlo. No podía. Era demasiado exigirle si parecía que ella quería alejarlo. Por más que le doliera, no tenía caso esperarla. Ella no iba a irse con él, pues ya tenía una vida con otro hombre.

Gaara caminó dirigiéndose a la puerta. Pasó a su lado, mientras Ino miraba al suelo.

—Lo siento, Yamanaka-san —dijo él—. No volveré a molestarla.

Ino se dio cuenta del trato formar que utilizó para hablar, y ese simple hecho la perturbó. Sintió una lanza clavada en el corazón. Se iba a ir, sin más.

¿Por qué no podía ser sincera con él y decirle que por más que quisiera revivir aquellos episodios de su vida, ahora le era inadmisible? ¡Estaba casada y juraba que amaba a su esposo! Pero, aunque no lo admitiera… Ino siempre fantaseó con la idea de botarlo todo y regresar a Suna, tan sólo para comprobar, que lo que pasó entre ella y el pelirrojo, fue real. Tan sólo para descubrir si sus sentimientos por el ex jinchuriki habían traspasado el tiempo y la distancia, y seguían intactos.

Deseó tanto tiempo tomar una misión en aquel lugar del País del Viento, porque quería verle. ¡Kami, moría de ganas por verle! Ganas de reencontrarse con su mirada, por sentir sus pupilas turquesas encima de ella, por acaparar su atención, y su deseo. Soñó con sus besos, con sus delicadas caricias. Por eso, cuando vislumbró su presencia en medio de la ceremonia, mientras esa mujer le vertía el vino en su tarro, no pudo contenerse. Vio su cabello rojo vibrante, su postura rígida, como un hombre poderoso. Su rostro, sus finas facciones sin alguna expresión que mostrara sus pensamientos. Siempre tan misterioso, tan magnético, tan único.

Ino conocía el riesgo de ir tras él, pues Shikamaru estaba cerca y podía observarla desde su mesa. Su mejor amigo sabía lo que existió entre ellos y lo censuraba, no estaba de acuerdo. _No juegues con fuego, Ino_ , repetía el domador de sombras. Sin embargo, el deseo por acercásele, por posar sus pupilas en las de él, la carcomió tanto, que se olvidó de mantener una postura distante, y la opinión del Nara y su esposa no importaron. Si sólo lo saludaba, si cruzaba un par de palabras y le sonreía, todo acabaría ahí. No importaba que él ya no la viera con pasión, no importaba si la había olvidado, sólo quería verle más de cerca, y admirar su rostro y sus enigmáticas pupilas verdemar —el rasgo que indudablemente la flechó desde el inicio.

Ino no pudo contenerse y empezó a sollozar, dejando escapar grandes lágrimas por el arco de sus ojos. El juego se le fue de las manos, lo que creyó que sería un par de semanas de trabajo en Suna, en compañía de un imponente hombre como el Kage de la aldea, se había convertido en su condena. Lo extrañaba, por Kami que lo había echado de menos. Qué estúpida, ¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de Gaara No Sabaku? Una mujer como ella, que creía que tenía el dominio de sus emociones, que era egoísta con sus deseos. ¿Cómo pudo arrollarla una pasión como la que encarnó, hace tantos años, en las profundidades del desierto?

La rubia se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y lloró desconsoladamente. No podía hacer nada. No existía un futuro para ellos.

Ino sintió la presencia de él.

Gaara no se había marchado.

Cuidadosamente, el pelirrojo retiró las manos de Ino sobre su rostro, y vio sus mejillas húmedas, y sus ojos temblorosos. La cercanía se volvió peligrosa, Ino estaba tan vulnerable como una flor abierta. Estaba a punto de rendirse a sus sentimientos.

Gaara No Sabaku representaba una figura eminente. Era justo y generoso. Actuaba bajo los dictados del buen juicio y el bienestar ajeno. Pero, esta vez, se despojó de esos principios, y se aventuró a actuar bajo los impulsos del deseo y del miedo, el temor que esta pudiera ser la única oportunidad… Miró sus labios trémulos y sintió la agitación de su cuerpo. Observó su mirada herida y trató de darle seguridad con la suya. No pudo esperar más y acercó su boca a la suya. La besó con calma, e Ino le permitió hundirse en ella. Gaara volvió a probar su dulce miel, la frescura de su respiración y su suavidad.

La blusa de Ino accedió fácilmente. Los botones cedieron en secuencia. La rubia batalló con el chaleco púrpura y los cintillos que lo sujetaban. Después de unos segundos, pudo deshacerse de la prenda. Gaara no esperó a desabrochar la falda, así que levantó la larga tela hasta poder tocar la piel que aguardaba debajo. La Yamanaka jaloneó la chaqueta tinta hasta que la arrancó de su cuerpo, y arrastró la camisa por sus hombros. El Kazekage se desanudó el pantalón y la rubia le ayudó a tirar hacia abajo. El pelirrojo quiso subir a la habitación, pero ella se negó. No había tiempo para pausarlo.

Sobre la madera del recibidor, Ino volvió a hundir su boca en la suya. Gaara se subió sobre ella, quien le cedió un espacio entre sus piernas. El pelirrojo la penetró sin dejar de observar sus pupilas celestes dilatarse. La rubia abrió los labios y acalló un gemido. Gaara inició un vaivén lento, quizá un poco delicado. Ino alzó la cadera para alcanzar mayor profundidad. Los músculos del shinobi se contraían a cada movimiento. Ino acarició su espalda suave, lo atrajo a sí y le clavó los dientes en el hombro manchado de pequeñas pecas rojizas. El Kazekage empujó con más ímpetu e Ino no pudo silenciar su pasión. Jadeó, lascivamente, en su oído. Le clavó los dedos en la cabellera carmesí, deshaciendo por completo su perfecto peinado. Dejó libre cada hebra, halándola con suavidad, a expensas de las sensaciones que su cuerpo recibía. Gaara se hundió en su cuello y respiró duramente contra su piel, creyendo que podía morir ahí mismo, en el interior de su hermosa platinada.

Ino volvió a gemir, esta vez sin contención. Giró sobre su cuerpo y tiró al pelirrojo al suelo, de espalda. La rubia no se detuvo ni un segundo y se meció sobre él, alzando el rostro al techo, con los ojos cerrados, mientras sus labios inferiores liberaban sensaciones a todo su organismo. Gaara distinguió una mueca de dolor en su lindo rostro, que se mezclaba con el placer de las contracciones de su templo vaginal. Definitivamente, Gaara creyó que iba a morir, y apretó sus manos sobre las caderas femeninas, hasta que el universo se detuvo cuando los espasmos de un éxtasis apoderaron su anatomía. Ino alcanzó a ver su rostro; siempre quiso saber cuál sería la expresión del Kage de Suna al culminar. Y ahora, además de presenciado, la había causado. Él, cerró por inercia los ojos, aunque sus párpados temblaron. Sus labios se abrieron, ligeramente, mostrando a penas un poco del blanco de sus dientes superiores. Sus músculos faciales se endurecieron por tres segundos, y luego se relajaron por completo. Exhaló aire y su pecho se contrajo con irregularidad.

Ino Yamanaka sonrió.

…

—¿Qué lo causó? —preguntó Ino, mientras descansada sobre su cuerpo, apoyando el mentón en su torso.

Gaara sintió los dedos de la rubia rozar la cicatriz en medio de su pecho. Gaara se observó la línea de piel diferente al resto.

—Fue una de esas nuevas armas que fabrican los contrabandistas en Amegakure —explicó el pelirrojo, mirando su marca.

—¿Y por qué la arena no los detuvo? —cuestionó, interesada.

—Me la habían arrebatado.

Ino abrió los labios, soltando un comprensivo " _Oh_ ".

Se acercó a su pecho y depositó un beso en la singular cicatriz.

Gaara la observó nítidamente. Tuvo ganas de decirle que estaba preciosa, que los años no pasaban por encima de ella. Acarició su larga melena platinada y después recordó que esas hebras doradas lucían iguales a las de su pequeño. La imagen del niño brotó en su mente e inmediatamente se sintió inquieto, como si algo malo pudiera ocurrir.

—¿Dónde está Inojin? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Pasará la noche en la residencia de los Nara —sonrió la rubia—. Quería quedarse en la celebración hasta que terminara.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa de la rubia se evaporó poco a poco. Un pensamiento atacó su cabeza. Miró al pelirrojo y de pronto, se separó de él para sentarse a un lado, cubriéndose el pecho con la chaqueta tinta. Gaara también se sentó, imaginándose el caos que podría estar ocurriendo en la cabeza de la mentalista. Ambos terminaron recargados en la pared del pasillo. Gaara se marcharía pronto y no había porqué retrasar la pregunta que enloquecía sus pensamientos ahora.

—¿Vendrás conmigo a Suna?

Lo dijo, así tal cual, sin rodeos.

La mirada de Ino se perdió en un punto de la puerta. Recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su Kage y suspiró profundamente.

—No lo sé…

* * *

 _¡Gracias por la lectura!_

 _Aquí es donde inserto la pregunta: ¿A alguien le gustaría saber qué fue lo que ocurrió entre Gaara e Ino, años atrás? ¿Y por qué no pudieron olvidarse? Es decir, ¿alguna clase de continuación?_

 _¡Déjenme saber sus impresiones!_

 _¡Chao!_

 _Lux_


End file.
